Yawagouchi Taka Okumura Honor Restaurant
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: It's the time of Sakura's and Itachi's date but Sakura didn't expect him to take her to a five star restaurant. Now the tables have turned when she has to ask Itachi what to order {Sequel to McDonalds Menu}


"You're home a bit late" a rather tipsy Kisame grinned knowingly at Itachi as he entered the living room.

A deep grumble sounded from the back of Itachi's throat as he dropped himself on the couch. Kisame raised his eyebrow, "Rough date?"

"A little…" Itachi toss his expensive blazer over where a few others laid.

"I smell a funny story coming up. What happened?"

Itachi scrunch his nose as an overly-tanned woman came upon the TV. "You might be smelling your breath."

Kisame picked up a clear bottle and took a drink, "Best shit you'll ever drink."

Itachi merely rolls his eyes then reached for the remote, but Kisame slaps his hand. Itachi sent a fierce glare at him but Kisame stuck his tongue out at Itachi in response.

"You have yet to tell me what happened on your little date" Kisame started grinning again foolishly.

"Hn…" Itachi wasn't too fond of telling stories and traveling back to the dinner date with Sakura made him cringe a bit. The date wasn't so bad towards the end, but during the dinner was a bit hellish.

"Go on…"

Itachi sighed. Might as well…

* * *

Sakura stared at the card she received from Itachi as she bit her bottom lip. She still remembered clearly a few days ago, he showed up unexpectedly and shocked both her and Ino. He said he followed her, oddly enough, then asked if she join him to dinner. For the most part, Sakura was flabbergasted and it took a jab in the ribs from Ino's elbow for her to stutter a _yes_.

Now she was here, staring at his number, waiting until it was time for herself to get ready. Only of she knew what time it was…

"Ack!" Sakura eyes widen when her eyes finally looked at the clock. It was 6:45pm! Itachi is suppose to arrive at 7!

Sakura raced to her closet to pick out the perfect outfit. Since Itachi was so famous, she knew she'd probably be going to somewhere high-class.

"So that means…" her eyes widen as excitement filled her stomach. "I get to wear the dress!" Sakura squealed then did a miniature happy dance. Three years ago, Ino bought a fancy dress for her for Christmas but she was never able to wear it but now she can!

Sakura snatched her Dolce & Gabbana sleeveless black lace ruffle dress and black Fawnia sandal heels. She also picked up her silver hoop earrings and her sterling silver bangles before hopping in the shower.

"Gotta…be…ready…for…Itachi!" Sakura lowly said through gritted teeth as she clawed her shampooed pink hair. After a good quick six minutes, Sakura practically stumbled out the shower with her outfit in her quickly dried hand.

"Eight more minutes!" Sakura squeaked then rushed for her towel. She grabbed her hair dryer and makeup bag. Deciding that her hair would take too long to take care of, Sakura decided to half-dry it then pulled it into a tight bun. She used gel to smoothen out the sides then she quickly flat ironed her bangs and pinned them loosely to the side.

"Six…more…minutes…" Sakura felt her heart pace quicken as she slipped on the black dress and heels. All that was left was makeup! Until…

_Ding dong!_

He's early. He's _fucking_ early!

Sakura almost fell flat on her face as she tried running towards her makeup bag in her heels. She quickly applied red lipstick and a bit of eyeliner as she yelled "Coming!"

Eventually she was set so she ran down the stairs to answer Itachi.

When she opened the door, there he was dressed in an all black men suit though he neglect to wear a tie and chose to have a few buttons undone.

"I know I'm a bit early, are you okay with that?" Itachi asked smoothly as his eyes looked over her appearance with approval.

"Y-Yes, it's fine" Sakura gave a nervous smile before Itachi showed off a small smile of his own. He lend her his arm and she gladly accepted.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Sakura looked up at Itachi as she asked. He continued to look forward, answering,

"To Yawagouchi Taka Okumura Honor Restaurant."

Sakura's eyes widen. _Y-Yawagoichi?! I heard that place is crazy expensive! _But then a smirk formed on Sakura's lips, _can't wait till Ino heard about this! I heard that place has every foreign and normal dish imaginable!_

Itachi opened the front seat to his sleek black car, stepping aside to let Sakura enter. She looked down slightly, smiling.

The drive to the restaurant was a fair distance but the small chat between the couple made it bearable.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from gaping at the large fancy restaurant. Everywhere, she saw celebrities and rich-looking people laughing and talking.

"Don't make that face. You'll look out of place" Itachi whispered in her ear but that did almost nothing to close her amazement. But at the sight of the crowded place, the anxiety in her stomach grew tremendously. (Italics) _But I_ am _out of place here_ Sakura nervously bit her lip.

"This way" Itachi's bigger hand gently grabbed her own then he pulled her to the front of the line.

"Wait! You-!"

"Uchiha Itachi" he whispered to the guard with a bit of money secretly in his hand. The security guard nodded, took the money, then quickly let him. "You were saying?" Itachi looked down at the bemused woman beside him.

"Never mind!" Sakura smiled slightly, then her eyes scanned the setting of the restaurant. Itachi gave Sakura's hand a good squeeze, suggesting he knew of how she felt being in a place as fanciful and expensive as this. He felt the same during the McDonald menu business which he wishes not to remember. It was a bit embarrassing for the incident to happen in the first place.

Itachi abruptly stopped at a white-cloth, two person table, pulling the first chair hand was near. Again, Sakura smiled at his etiquette and sat down. Itachi went right around and took his own seat. But once Sakura took a peek of the menu, her face dropped.

"What's…what is this?" Sakura's face turned in a look of confusion as she stared at the complex words. Sakura handed her menu and placed her finger at the words.

"hors d'œuvres?" Itachi easily read. "It's an appetizer."

"Oh…" Sakura replied dumbly before staring at the menu for a few more seconds.

"Hey, what's Beef Strong-en-off?" Sakura asked. She stared at the one word she had problem pronouncing for a few seconds longer before looking at Itachi.

"Hm, beef stroganoff you mean?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow, and Sakura nodded quickly. "It's a dish with beef, mushrooms-"

"Ew! Never mind!" Sakura shook her head, then returned to her menu.

Itachi kept his eyebrow lifted. "You don't like mushrooms? I thought Americans like those."

"Yeah but they taste funny to me."

"Hn."

One look of the menu, another unknown dish popped up automatically. "Oh hey, how about toro sashimi?"

"Do you take interest in Japanese food?"

"Not so much"

"Then you'd most likely not like it."

"But is it good?"

"I think so."

"Then it must be good!"

"But you said you don't like Japanese food"

"Yeah but you said it's good"

"We both have different taste buds"

"Yeah but…maybe your right."

Sakura frowned then looked at her menu for another time.

"What about Heirloom Tomato Gazpacho? Is it like chicken?"

Itachi had to withhold a laugh. "Gazpacho is soup."

"Tomato soup? Is it hot?"

"No"

"Is it only tomatoes?"

"Do you think so?"

"Not really but-"

"Then it's not"

"Sounds…eh anyway" Sakura's scrunched her nose then continued on the menu. "Beef Wellington? Is it some kind of fancy chicken?"

"Is beef chicken?"

"N-No!" Sakura's cheeks turned a few shades red, "But you know what I mean!"

Itachi let out a chuckle, although her constant asking of the dishes were getting irritating. "I ate it a few months ago, it doesn't taste so bad."

"Hm, no, it has a suspiciousness to it" by now, Sakura was quietly tapping on the table.

"Suspiciousness?"

"Yeah! The Wellington part" Sakura smiled then returned to the menu. "What about rolled sole?"

"Depends on what you add with it."

"I don't think I have an idea" Sakura pursed her lips, not seeing the slight twitching of Itachi's eye.

"I tried it with tomatoes, it's quite good."

"But…no," then there was a moment of silence. "Hey is-"

"Why don't you just get the Strawberry Balsamic Chicken?" By now, Itachi was thoroughly irritated and had the urge to snatch the menu from Sakura.

Sakura lit up at the word _strawberry_. "If you recommend it then I'll take it!"

Itachi grinned. _Finally…_

"Excuse me" Itachi called out to the first waiter that passed.

"Yes?" The female waiter took out her pad and pen, staring intently at the couple. After a few seconds, a big grin set on her lips. Apparently in the waiters mind, she has good information to tell the media about Itachi's new lady "friend".

"The lady would like the Strawberry Balsamic Chicken and I would like to get Bouillabaisse."

"Would you like anything for dessert?"

"Peach Melba" Sakura blurted, then bit her lip harshly. "I would like Peach Melba." Sakura honestly didn't knew what Peach Melba was but it had peaches so she assumed it wasn't so bad.

"No dessert for myself"

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders" the waiter gave a strained smile before rushing to tell the cook.

For the whole time they waited, Itachi and Sakura chatted. Sakura mostly talked and although it was a bit annoying, Itachi bear it and listened.

"Here is your dishes, I'll be back later with your dessert" the same waiter placed the two dishes in front of the couple.

"Thank you" Sakura said quietly, looking almost hungrily at the food. It looked better than she thought. This time as they ate, Sakura started asking questions about Itachi other than talking about herself and other random topics.

And by time the couple finished, Itachi found himself wanting another date. _In a place more her style _Itachi thought, cringing a bit. And although Sakura again chose to talk a bit more than necessary, Itachi slowly began to become used to it and thought it to just be a trait of hers. The drive back to Sakura's home was silent but not uncomfortable.

During the drive, Itachi had time to think about the date. She was rather…annoying to say the least in the beginning. But he supposed it could be Kami's way of a good laugh. But a little afterwards it got better and Itachi could see himself liking her. She was a tad irritating, but bearable.

When Itachi pulled up at Sakura's house, she stopped him from coming out to escort her back to the front door.

"You don't have to. Anyway, thanks for the date. I had fun and the food was priceless!" Sakura smiled brightly as she tried to imagine the taste on her tongue again.

"Your welcome" Itachi grinned in a sexy manner then leaned towards Sakura. At first, she thought he was going to kiss her until his lips came in contact with the side of her mouth. Itachi drew back a chuckle at seeing her trying to hold back a pout.

"Goodnight Sakura…"

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"I was hoping for a kiss!"

"I know" a smirk spread on Itachi's lips.

"Then why didn't I get it?!"

"I was hoping you would ask…" then Itachi placed his hand at the back of Sakura's neck and pushed her to his lips. Her eyes first went wide until they slowly drift closed and leaned in.

_So…soft. And warm. So much better than that strawberry chicken thing. Hmm, he taste good! Was it that weird food thing he ate? Maybe but does it matter?! We're kissing and it's awesome! Ino jaw will really fall _Sakura smiled slightly into the kiss.

Itachi reluctantly moved away, smirking at Sakura's expression.

"I…what…you know, I have to get beauty sleep! Bye Itachi!" Then Sakura pulled open the car door.

"See you next week Sakura…" Itachi smirked then winked and drove away.

"Wait-what? Next week?" Sakura stood there for a few minutes dumbfounded before rushing home.

* * *

"Haha! She seems like a real keeper. I wonder if Sasuke will come to l_ike_ her too" Kisame winked at Itachi who glared at him.

"Hn" Itachi looked back at the TV, swinging his arms behind him. But at that moment, his phone rung.

"Who's that?"

"Sakura."

* * *

It's me! I decided McDonalds Menu was lacking and needed more so I wrote a sequel, hopefully better than the first story. Thank you!


End file.
